Power Rangers (Korean Series)
In 1989, Champ TV produced a South Korean dub of Choushinsei Flashman, titled Earth Protecter Flashman. It proved popular enough to warrant other sentai dubs through the 90s, which then transitioned into dubbing Power Rangers. However, once Disney purchased Power Rangers in the early 2000s, they upped the price for international distribution. However, since Champ TV still held the copyright for Power Rangers in South Korea, they opted to instead dub Super Sentai, which was cheaper, and rename the show Power Rangers. Now, they hold a canon. However, all dubs before the current formula, which started with Power Rangers Dino Thunder in 2004, are no longer canon. Dubs Flashman - 1989 This 1989 dub was titled Earth Protector Flashman. Bioman - 1991 This dub was titled Space Commando Bioman, and aired in 1991. Maskman - 1992 Warriors of the Light: Maskman was aired in 1992. Changeman - 1993 Changeman was dubbed in 1993. It was the first(and only) dub to keep the exact japanese title, being called Lightning Squadron Changeman. Liveman - 1994 In 1994, Liveman was dubbed as Liveman: Warriors of Peace. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) - 1994 Later in 1994, the first Power Rangers dub aired. Appropriately enough, it was the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The dub was titled The Invincible Power Rangers, and only the first season was dubbed due to the belief that the attention span of korean kids was too short to keep up with a multiseason show. Goggle V - 1995 South Korea went back to Sentai in 1995 with their dub of Goggle V, which they titled Earth Task Force Goggle V. Turboranger - 1996 This dub of Turboranger aired in 1996. Power Rangers Zeo - 1998 Two years after Turboranger, Korea dubbed Power Rangers Zeo, retitling it Georangers. Power Rangers in Space - 1999 In 1999, Power Rangers in Space was dubbed, being retitled Megarangers. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - 2001 This dub of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue shortened the show's name to Power Rangers Rescue. Power Rangers Wild Force - 2003 The final Power Rangers dub, Power Rangers Wild Force was dubbed in 2003, being retitled Power Force Rangers. Abaranger - 2004 Abarangers (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers Dino Thunder the same year) became the first canon dub, being called Power Rangers Dino Thunder like its American counterpart. Dekaranger - 2005 Dekaranger (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers SPD the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers S.P.D. Magiranger - 2006 Magiranger (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers Mystic Force the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers Magic Force. This was the first time a dub changed the titled of the Power Rangers series it was immitating. Boukenger - 2007 Boukenger (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers Operation Overdrive the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers Treasure Force. This marked the first time a dub entirely changed the subtitle of the Power Rangers series it was immitating. Gekiranger - 2008 Gekiranger (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers Jungle Fury the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers Wild Spirits. Go-Onger - 2009 Go-Onger(Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers RPM the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers Engine Force. Gaoranger - 2010 Gaoranger (Which had been adapted in the US as Power Rangers Wild Force in 2002) was dubbed as Power Rangers Jungle Force in 2010. The reason for this was that they opted to skip over Shinkenger (Which would be adapted as Power Rangers Samurai in 2011 and Power Rangers Super Samurai in 2012) because it was too Japanese. Despite this, the Shinkengers appeared in both the Korean dub of Kamen Rider Decade (Called the Power Rangers Samurai Force) and the Korean dub of Gokaiger(as Power Rangers Blade Force). Goseiger - 2011 Goseiger (Which would be adapted as Power Rangers Megaforce in 2013) was dubbed as Power Rangers Miracle Force. Gokaiger - 2012 Gokaiger (Which would be adapted as Power Rangers Super Megaforce in 2014) was dubbed as Power Rangers Captain Force. Go-Busters - 2013 Go-Busters (Which would be adapted as Power Rangers Beast Morphers in 2019 and 2020) was dubbed as Power Rangers Go-Busters. This marked the first time a South Korean Power Rangers season took the subtitle of its Sentai. Kyoryuger - 2014 Kyoryuger (which would be adapted as Power Rangers Dino Charge in 2015 and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge in 2016) was dubbed as Power Rangers Dino Force. This would be one of the most popular South Korean Power Rangers seasons ever. ToQger - 2015 ToQger (Which has yet to be adapted into a season of Power Rangers) was dubbed as Power Rangers Train Force. Ninninger - 2016 Ninninger (Which would be adapted into Power Rangers Ninja Steel in 2017 and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel in 2018) was dubbed as Power Rangers Ninja Force. Zyuohger - 2017 Zyuohger (Which has yet to be adapted into a season of Power Rangers) was dubbed as Power Rangers Animal Force. Kyuranger - 2018 Kyuranger (Which has yet to be adapted into a season of Power Rangers) was dubbed as Power Rangers Galaxy Force. Ryusoulger - 2019 Ryusoulger (Which has yet to be adapted into a season of Power Rangers) was dubbed as Power Rangers Dino Soul. They chose to dub this season, skipping over Lupinranger Vs. Patoranger because Power Rangers Dino Force and Power Rangers Dino Force Brave were very popular so it was thought that the dinosaur theme of Ryusoulger would be more popular that the rebel vs. cops theme of Lupinranger Vs. Patoranger. Power Rangers Captain Force teams The following teams are teams from Power Rangers Captain Force, the Korean dub of Gokaiger that didn't have separate dubs. Names are based on the international titles with exception, usually due to some international names not matching with theme. For example, the international title for Zyuranger(a dinosaur themed sentai) is Galaxy Rangers, so it was changed to Dino Rangers. *Power Rangers Five Rangers (Gorenger) *Power Rangers J.A.K.Q. (J.A.K.Q.) *Power Rangers Battle Fever J (Battle Fever J) *Power Rangers Powerman (Denziman) *Power Rangers Sun Vulcan (Sun Vulcan) *Power Rangers Goggle V (Goggle V) *Power Rangers Dynaman (Dynaman) *Power Rangers Bioman (Bioman) *Power Rangers Changeman (Changeman) *Power Rangers Flashman (Flashman) *Power Rangers Maskman (Maskman) *Power Rangers Liveman (Liveman) *Power Rangers Turboranger (Turboranger) *Power Rangers Fiveman (Fiveman) *Power Rangers Jetman (Jetman) *Power Rangers Dinoranger (Zyuranger) *Power Rangers Dairanger (Dairanger) *Power Rangers Ninjaranger (Kakuranger) *Power Rangers Ohranger (Ohranger) *Power Rangers Carranger (Carranger) *Power Rangers Megaranger (Megaranger) *Power Rangers Galaxyranger (Gingaman)* *Power Rangers GoGoFive (GoGoFive) *Power Rangers Timeranger (Timeranger) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (Hurricaneger) *Power Rangers Blade Force (Shinkenger) Despite being called Power Rangers Galaxyranger for the show, they are called Power Rangers Gingaman in Hero Getter. Power Rangers Dino Force Brave Due to the Popularity of Power Rangers Dino Force, an original sequel called Power Rangers Dino Force Brave aired in early 2017 before Power Rangers Animal Force. It featured semi-repainted suits, a new cast, and original weapons, mecha, and villains. It aired for 12 episodes that were 15 minutes each. The last episode featured a hand-off, in which the 5 core Power Rangers Animal Force rangers make a cameo before the red and gold Power Rangers Dino Force Brave rangers. They were all in-suit cameos, with the exception of Animal Force Eagle, who demorphed.